


Борьба за первый раз: Гвендаль

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Борьба за первый раз [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури готов отдаться Гвендалю, но у того есть большой секрет





	Борьба за первый раз: Гвендаль

Юури мог свести с ума. Что успешно и делал, выгибаясь под Гвендалем, пылко отвечая на поцелуи и ласки. Горячий, гибкий,  _узкий_ … Гвендаль качнул головой, отгоняя непрошенное, и с еще большей страстью впился в жадный рот. Член Юури давил на живот, тяжело и твердо, взывая о внимании, и Гвендаль не смог сопротивляться, опустил руку вниз.  
«Рано!» – тут же одернул он себя, но под пальцами было такое прекрасно-гладкое, чуть пульсирующее, немного влажное – на ощупь почти как суберерские зеленые ужики… Юури, обхвативший его бедрами, ничуть не помогал четкости решений. В последнее время тот слишком осмелел, на его вкус, начал твердо говорить, чего хочет – и кого не хочет. Что в список нежеланных, кроме Вольфрама и Сарареги, попал и Конрад, удивило, похоже, только его, Гвендаля. Но устоять, когда мао стоит перед тобой и смотрит взволнованными черными бархатными глазами, так похожими на глаза олененка, было невозможно. Раскаялся он позже, гораздо позже – и не до конца. «И вот посмотрите, куда нас это привело», – подумал он, отрываясь от узких губ – и залюбовался представшей перед ним картиной, даже немного отстранившись для этого.  
Юури, раскрасневшись, лежал под ним, раскинув ноги, шумно дыша, как ежик, а его рот стал того трудно уловимого темно-розового оттенка, что бывает только у носов породистых котят. Гвендаль много раз пытался найти нужные нитки, и все бесполезно. Знание, что теперь он может сам поцеловать этот чудный цвет, горячей волной прошло прямо в пах, и он не выдержал, потерся о Юури… Стиснул зубы, потому что тело требовало еще и еще, и уперся лбом в его плечо, сдерживаясь изо всех сил.  
– Гвендаль… – раздался на ухо самый волшебный в мире шепот, на что тот смог лишь звучно простонать сквозь зубы. – Что не так?  
– Слишком соблазнительный, вот что, – выдавил он, заставляя себя говорить внятно.  
– Я? – у Юури, на которого Гвендаль все же не смог не посмотреть, забавно округлились глаза. – А по-моему, как раз ты, – он смущенно чуть отвел глаза, но затем приподнял бедра и погладил шершавыми от мозолей ладонями спину Гвендаля, напросившись этим на очередной поцелуй.   
Юури, решил Гвендаль, вполне освоился, уже даже иногда попадая в ритм ласк. Можно было двигаться дальше, о чем так настойчиво молил его член. Он погладил, нажимая, ноги Юури, опуская их на постель, отстранился, зажал их меж своих колен, и попросил:  
– Сожми бедра.  
Юури заинтересованно и недоуменно посмотрел на него, но послушался. Гвендаль чуть не зарычал от такой покорности, в общем, давно не свойственной мао. Затем перенес вес на локоть одной руки, а другой взялся за собственный член, на миг сжав головку, приставил к самому началу расщелины между бедер и надавил. Член, уже скользкий от собственной смазки, проник легко, и Гвендаль на миг непроизвольно закрыл глаза. Тесно, жарко и невообразимо, просто невообразимо хорошо!  
Он глухо застонал и двинулся дальше, пока яйца не шлепнули о почти безволосую, как у калорийской акулки, кожу Юури. Назад и вперед, глядя в его удивленно-восхищенное лицо, назад и вперед… Но кое-что упущено…  
– Ласкай себя.  
Юури неуверенно просунул руку между ними, сжимая, явно с усилием не задавая гораздо быстрый, чем у Гвендаля, ритм. Это заслуживало награды, и Гвендаль целовал его шею, прикусывая и зализывая.  
– Гвен, я…  
– М-м? – он уткнулся носом Юури в ухо, отмечая, как от его дыхания у Юури волоски на шее встают дыбом.  
– Мы разве не будем?… Так пусто внутри… – выдохнул тот, размыкая сжатые бедра и приподнимая крестец. Гвендаль сбился с ритма, голову повело. Как неимоверно легко было бы сейчас войти в жаждущее тело, как невероятно легко войти… в узкое… отверстие…  
Он вздрогнул.  
– Нет.  
– Что – нет? – Юури ухитрился высвободить ногу и закинуть ее на Гвендаля, подаваясь, поддаваясь,  _мучая_ … – Трахни меня уже.  
По коже прошла волна липкого холода.   
– Ни за что, – со всей твердостью ответил он. – Юури, мы не будем.  
Он попытался вновь уместить Юури в нужную позицию, не собираясь больше отвлекаться, но тот не дал. Юури вплел пальцы в его волосы, улыбаясь.  
– Гвен, я хочу тебя. Давай. То есть…   
Глядя на этот нежный румянец, на эти разметавшиеся влажные волосы, чернее перьев у воронят, складывать буквы в слова было трудно, но он это сделал.  
– Я не буду проникать в тебя членом.  
– Э-э?! – Юури заморгал, осмысливая. Гвендаль положил ладонь на его твердую плоть, погладил – медленно, но сильно, настраивая на нужный лад. – Но почему?  
– Я большой, – терпеливо и просто, как маленькому, пояснил он, целуя мускулистое плечо, подбираясь к соску. Локоть, на который Гвендаль облокачивался, уже начал затекать. Лучше бы уже перестать разговаривать и продолжить.  
– Ну, большой. Да, я знаю, – Юури в ответ провел ладонью по мощному плечу, поглаживая второй его щеку. – Большой и могучий. Везде. Думаешь, я не вижу? Я, эм, примерно представляю, что меня ждет… И что? – Разговоры на щекотливую тему явно были Юури внове, у него горели даже кончики ушей. Гвендаль нашел это зрелище очаровательным, только через несколько секунд сообразив, что от него ждут ответа.  
– Я сделаю тебе больно. Очень-очень больно, – выдавил он, не представляя, как объяснить Юури, что ждет его впереди. Боль, кровь, решительные требования прекратить, прекратить немедленно – и сверху этого сам Гвендаль и его бесконечное удовольствие. Он не знал, какая часть из этого гаже.  
Юури ухитрился даже лежа пожать плечами.  
– Эй, я вообще-то гуглил про анальный секс. Первый раз будет не очень, но…  
– Первый раз будет ужасным, – резко перебил его Гвендаль. – Ты слишком маленький, я это уже проходил. – Он отнял руку от члена и сжал пальцы на предплечье: охват был полным. – Ей было так больно, лилось так много крови, будто я разорвал ее пополам… – Он запоздало сообразил, что произнес это вслух, и умолк, ругая себя за ненужное сейчас прошлое.  
– Ну, у девушек, говорят, первые разы всегда трудные, – после неловкого молчания проговорил Юури, к счастью, не вдаваясь в вопросы, кто это «она».  
– Второй и третий были такими же.   
И он бы предпочел любую страшному пытку кровавому ручейку на постели, поджатым губам и горькому «А ведь я тебе поверила…».  
Юури, казалось, растерялся.  
– И что, мы никогда-никогда не будем?..  
– Будем, – не согласился Гвендаль. – Есть… много способов, – он шумно вздохнул, представив все, что он сделает с Юури. Перед глазами замелькали картинки, и он сглотнул, кровь быстрее побежала по телу. Может, прекратить эту неудобную тему минетом? У Юури небольшой член, он удобно поместится в горло.  
– Это так, как сейчас? – недоверчиво уточнил Юури. – Слушай, я против! И вообще: я спортсмен, у меня мышцы растягиваются, правда-правда! Я тут… кое-что попробовал, – он перевел взгляд куда-то за плечо Гвендаля, – так вот, в меня… уже довольно много помещается.  
За такую храбрость ему достался поцелуй с языком: Гвендаль, в принципе, не любил это слюнявое действие, но иногда можно. Юури, его любящий искренний Юури, который заранее приучал себя к неминуемому аду!..   
Разорвав поцелуй, Юури продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало:  
– И я уверен, что после должных тренировок я вполне выдержу твой размер. Надо только… измерить тебя как следует, и если ты найдешь мастера, который сможет сделать, э-э, пропорциональные макеты. Чтобы, ну, с небольших до реального размера. Как в бейсболе, сначала начинают с легких бит, а заканчивают тяжелыми профессиональными.  
Гвендаль забыл, как дышать. Юури предлагал… возможность? Юный мао, едва перешагнувший порог совершеннолетия в своем мире и сущее дитя по меркам долгоживущих мазоку – он согласен был приучать себя, чтобы дать Гвендалю шанс ощутить, каково это – в полной мере, без уловок и хитростей, брать любимого?  
Так вот это как – когда тебя любят по-настоящему.  
В глазах неожиданно кольнуло. Он упал на Юури всем своим весом, крепко обнимая, прижимая к себе. Помня о своей силе, но и давая понять бурю своих чувств.  
– Спасибо, – хрипло выдохнул он. – Я никогда…  
– Не за что, – неловко, но машинально пискнул из-под него Юури, как обычно, понимая без слов. – Что – совсем-совсем никогда?!!  
Он мотнул головой, не отрываясь от него, дыша запахом его кожи.  
– Я же сказал…   
– Ну, мало ли. Может, _той девушке_ , – Гвендаль как никогда был признателен Юури, что он обошелся без имен, – не понравилось с тобой, но с другими прошло нормально.  
– С другими я не пробовал. Ни я, ни она – насколько я знаю, она больше никого к себе не подпускала.  
– Вот так и становятся лесбиянками, – вздохнул о чем-то непонятном Юури, а потом вывернулся, как змея, толкнул Гвендаля в грудь, переворачивая на спину, и когда тот позволил, лег сверху. – Дурацкий вопрос, я знаю… – Опять эти дивно-пылающие кончики ушей, горящие красным, как глаза шимаронских кроликов! Гвендалю стало жаль, что в такой позе он не может их поцеловать. – Но, Гвен, как ты относишься к тому, чтобы побыть снизу?..  
Он смущенно засмеялся, глядя на Гвендаля сверху вниз.  
– В смысле, я уже как-то настроился… Ты классный и непременно покажешь мне все, что умеешь делать «другими способами». Но в свой первый раз я хочу пойти до конца, – тихо закончил он и наклонился поцеловать.  
В груди словно лопнул воздушный шарик, выпустив наружу облегчение – и страсть, кипятком разлившуюся по телу. Но Гвендаль привычно отмахнулся от ощущений, обдумывая и не забывая отвечать на поцелуй.   
И не находя ни единого возражения. Еще никто не хотел взять его – сказывалась репутация. Даже Йозак, на которого Гвендаль возлагал так много надежд и которому, казалось, не было знакомо слово «субординация», ни разу не намекнул на такую возможность. И в первый же вечер, присвистнув, сказал «Э, нет, шеф, я на такую дубинку не подписывался».  
– У тебя маленький, – довольно сказал он.  
Юури дернулся, потом растерянно рассмеялся:  
– Наверное, это значит «да».  
В ответ Гвендаль запрокинул руку назад, нашаривая под подушкой нужное. Достал и протянул Юури, усмехаясь краешками губ. Столько лет ждать чуда – и сдаться на милость неопытного мао с огромным сердцем, который не верит в чудеса, а творит их сам.  
– У тебя наконец-то морщинка разгладилась, – шепнул ему Юури, целуя в лоб и принимая небольшой флакон.   
  
И за какой-то неполный час полностью развеял все опасения Гвендаля о том, каким будет их первый раз, потому что, как выяснилось, волшебным – когда ты с кем-то, кто принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть.


End file.
